


【蕉橙】校园爱情故事

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 内容如标题一般敷衍
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【蕉橙】校园爱情故事

已经在交往设定，但是没有正经走流程。  
橙妹→活泼可爱大胸运动系妹妹  
开衫没扣起来，可以看到里面衬衣被撑起纽扣间的缝。平时很没做女孩子的自觉，穿了不合适的新胸衣在体育课上开了才知道羞，贴在墙上耳朵爆红慢慢蹭走。  
因为小了穿着系不上，躲进器材室想脱下来再穿，被放东西的蕉撞到一慌张头发又挂住。发现是蕉稍微安心松懈，又突然惊觉蕉也是男生，一下爆害羞。  
蕉本来想出去叫女生进来帮她，但迟疑了一下，因为他一个男生出去说不太好，还是该找女老师，可一迟疑又有人进来了，橙傻站着不知道怎么办。蕉眼疾手快把她拽进里间抵住门躲着，然后叫她赶紧转过去帮她把头发弄下来。因为随时会有人再来，万一要进里间总不能堵住门不让进，误会更大发了。  
内心戏很丰富但是蕉哥板着脸。  
蕉脱了外套给她盖着，可以把小小只的橙整个围起来，这样万一有人闯进来可以挡一下。  
里屋光线很暗很模糊，橙自己撩着头发，露出后颈和后背很细嫩很白的皮肤。蕉看不清也不懂女孩子内衣的结构，可能都不知道是金属钩扣起来，不知道是哪里挂住了，只能耐着性子小心翼翼地摸。橙把蕉的外套拉到下巴下面，整个被男生的气味环绕，被摸得发抖，带子松开垂到腰那里有一下没一下拂过，很痒，更要命了，又怕自己一惊一乍的惹蕉生气。不小心就被摸得发出奶猫的细细的呻吟，自己吓得捂住嘴巴，脸红得快要蒸发了。心跳都砰砰砰好清楚。  
蕉再绅士忍耐也是有限度的，解开头发之后橙刚要跑掉（其实腿已经软了），被外套一裹放倒在摞起来的垫子上，蕉右手托着她的头亲下去，指缝间是她的发丝，左手剥开胸衣摸到软软的胸，手指陷进去，捏住，一捋。  
这个时候两个人还没做，橙以前因为好奇偷偷看过小电影，然后还跑去问过蕉，说弄不懂还感觉有点可怕，橙妹很真诚地疑惑。电影里那个男的一揉女孩子的胸她就很舒服的样子，但是我自己——她抓着自己的胸捏了两下，衬衣在手指间撑开又皱起——没有感觉啊。  
蕉手里下了点劲，又软又滑的胸在手里挤压变形，手指捏起乳头轻轻地揉，直到像珍珠一样挺翘起来。橙一下腰都软了，身体里痒得不行，双腿想夹起来摩擦，蕉强行分开挤进来，又灼热又硬的那个地方抵在腿间。橙搂着蕉的脖子拼命克制住声音，呜咽声更像小动物了。  
当然最后还是蹭蹭没进去（。）  
橙这之后看到蕉脑子里就会冒出奇奇怪怪的东西。两个人最后还是顺从本能做了，也不自觉地越来越亲昵，两个人亲近的朋友都知道他们是恋人了。放学去找蕉的时候在门口碰到zack，zack朝班里喊叫戒斗出来他女朋友来找他，一群人乌拉乌拉起哄，过了一会儿蕉很不耐烦地出来。  
橙原地裂开了：女朋友？←没能把现实和纸上概念联系起来瞬间陷入混乱。  
但是跟zack说“不是……”的时候又憋不出话，毫无理由，毕竟每天在一起还有接吻连那啥都做过了。可是在她脑子里恋爱这个词还停留在小女生看的恋爱小说里那种有情书追求告白约会还要约定结婚的概念，跟蕉都没有过。  
当然橙妹因为是女孩子还是会有一点常识，感觉随便和男生那么亲密不太好，但为美色所惑（……），被蕉抱住，被注视被亲被抚摸，就陷入萌动的青涩情热中了，而且和蕉在一起很安心，只有瞒着姐姐跟蕉在外面做过回去的时候说了谎才会心虚。  
被无意间戳破之后就很心慌，看到蕉出来先是呆站着，想躲又被揪出来，再脸红结结巴巴，那天找了借口先跑了。连着几天下意识躲着蕉，明明都做过了现在碰碰都会像受惊的兔子蹦老远，最后终于搞得蕉不耐烦，直接问了出来，才吞吞吐吐谈到关系。  
蕉早就默认在交往，被这个傻子搞得彻底无语了。  
“你有常识吗？！能随随便便和没有关系的男人上床吗？！”←气死了  
橙哽住：……不是啊……但是戒斗……是……噢……对哎……←早就把蕉划在普通朋友之外，却没归类进男朋友。  
这之后就真的在光明正大交往了，每天给其他人哐哐狂塞狗粮。  
蕉班上同学就经常看到班长自习课提前走）去找女朋友，或者被叫出去，大家眺望窗外……看到橙蹦蹦跳跳地在蕉旁边跟他说话，还会主动拉蕉的手晃来晃去。  
嗝儿。

蕉对橙粗心大意这一点很没办法，经常被搞得很恼火。其实刚认识那时候就是这样，在图书馆隔着书架看到橙弯腰去拿下层的书，两条细又直的腿，衬衣从裙子里滑出来，隐约露出一点腰背。  
蕉隔着书架出声提醒，橙一边啊了一声伸手捂住衬衣塞进去，一边回头道谢。那时候蕉就对橙这种粗神经表现有点无语，但是瞥到橙的脸了，笑得傻乎乎的很甜。  
其实如果不是穿校服橙就不爱穿裙子，因为安全裤不太舒服，裙子又要注意仪态。就算是穿了裙子，也会不自觉跑跑跳跳，裙子角一飞一飞，露出有点肉的圆润的大腿。  
虽然不是很漂亮（自觉），但因为很可爱人气还挺高的（无自觉），如果男朋友不是蕉是别的男的多半会被集火。  
蕉没事是因为他本身就够拉仇恨了（。）


End file.
